You'll be in my heart
by Pelussa
Summary: Un song fic acerca de Harry y James. Es el primero que hago y espero que haya quedado bien. Soy mala para los summary, así que lean y opinen por fa.... Respuesta a los reviews^^
1. Default Chapter

_Algo que nació al escuchar la canción de Phill Collins. Nada más que decir a excepción de que los personajes no me pertenecen, como tampoco la canción. Lo digo al tiro, la traducción no está perfecta ¬¬, aún así espero que se comprenda ^-^_

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**You'll be in my Heart**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_Come stop your crying _**

_(Detén tu llanto)_

**_It will be all right _**

_(Todo estará bien)_

**_Just take my hand Hold it tight _**

_(Sólo toma mi mano, sujétala firme)_

**_I will protect you _**

_(Te protegeré)_

**_from all around you _**

_(De todo lo que te rodee)_

_Has llorado toda la noche. Eso me hizo recordar que antes de que nacieras te había comenzado a escribir una carta. La voy a continuar ahora, cuando te veo llorar por el miedo que tienes. Es normal. Los relámpagos nunca han sido algo de tu predilección. No te preocupes, me quedaré aquí acunándote hasta que tu llanto cese. Intentaré opacar el ruido, para que dejes de sentir temor. Me quedaré cuidándote hasta que te duermas, hijo_

****

**_I will be here _**

_(Estaré aquí)_

**_Don't you cry _**

_(No llores)_

****

**_For one so small, _**

_(Para alguien tan pequeño)_

**_you seem so strong _**

_(Pareces tan fuerte)_

**_My arms will hold you, _**

_(Mis brazos te sostendrán)_

**_keep you safe and warm _**

_(Manteniéndote a salvo y tibio)_

_Ahora que te veo dormir entre mis brazos, recuerdo la primera vez que te sostuve, después de que naciste. Te veías tan pequeño y frágil, buscando protección. Apenas te tomé entre mis brazos, me miraste y te acurrucaste en mi pecho, de seguro sintiendo que ahí estarías bien. Y te acuné un largo rato, hasta que la enfermera me pidió que te soltara porque debían hacerte unos exámenes. Mis amigos rieron en aquellos instantes. Yo no quería ser padre, y eso era algo que lo sabían perfectamente. Pero todo eso cambio, y lo único que quería era tenerte a mi lado_

****

**_This bond between us _**

_(Esta unión entre nosotros)_

**_Can't be broken_**

_(No puede romperse)_

**_I will be here _**

_(Estaré aquí)_

**_Don't you cry _**

_(No llores)_

_No sólo la sangre establece un vínculo entre nosotros. Va mucho más allá de ello. Lo que me une a ti es todo el cariño que te tengo, algo que nadie podría cambiar. Algo que incluso después de la muerte me permitirá seguir estando junto a ti. Un hilo invisible que permanecerá en tu corazón_

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart _**

_(Porque estarás en mi corazón)_

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart _**

_(Sí, estarás en mi corazón)_

**_From this day on _**

_(Desde este día en adelante)_

**_Now and forever more _**

_(Ahora y por siempre)_

****

**_You'll be in my heart _**

_(Estarás en mi corazón)_

**_No matter what they say _**

_(No importa lo que digan)_

**_You'll be here in my heart, always _**

_(Estarás en mi corazón siempre)_

_Tal vez aún no te había visto con mis propios ojos. Pero aún así te sentía dentro de mi corazón. Sentía que ya eras todo mi mundo. Que dejaba de ser yo mismo para comenzar a formar una pequeña parte de ti. Era algo totalmente ilógico, y créeme, lo sé. Ni siquiera habías nacido, sin embargo sentía que estabas junto a mí. Acompañándome. Dándome fuerzas para continuar en esta lucha, para que cuando tu nacieras y crecieras tuvieras un mundo mejor donde vivir. Ni siquiera mis amigos me comprendían. Vamos, si apenas yo me comprendía e aquellos instantes. Pero es algo para sentir, no para relatar. Las palabras no alcanzan para decir todo lo que he sentido desde que tu madre me dijo que venías en camino._

_Creo que tú también sientes lo mismo. Y que apenas abras los ojos, por alguna razón que no comprenderás, sabrás quien soy. Aún sin haberme visto. Y definitivamente eso hiciste. Con mis amigos rompiste en llanto, pero de mí no te querías alejar. Y eso se mantuvo durante los primeros meses, hasta que tuviste más confianza._

_No somos tan diferentes entre nosotros. Por algo eres mi hijo y yo soy tu padre. Pero nos comprenderemos entre nosotros, y creo que así será siempre._

**_Why can't they understand the way we feel _**

_(Porqué no comprenden la manera en que sentimos)_

**_They just don't trust, what they can't explain_**

_(No terminan de confiar en aquello que no pueden explicar)_

**_I know we're different but deep inside us_**

_(Sé que somos diferentes, pero en nuestro interior)_

**_We're not that different at all_**

_(No somos diferentes del todo)_

_Y te vi luego de un largo tiempo de espera. Y lo que siento por ti no cambió. Es más, pareciera que creo más firmemente en lo que siento. Todos dicen que te pareces a mí. Pero aquello no me importa. Lo importante es como eres tú como persona. Eres pequeño como para que yo pueda saber como eres. Pero pareciera que tu mirada refleja cada cosa que sientes. Y comienzas a crecer, y me siento feliz de poder estar ahí para observarte. Par ayudarte a que no caigas, o levantarte de una caída. Por ahora son físicas. Espero también poder estar contigo cuando tus caídas no sean al suelo, sino de tu ánimo; y poder ayudarte a que te levantes, tal como lo hago ahora._

**_And you'll be in my heart_**

_(Y estarás en mi corazón)_

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart_**

_(Sí, estarás en mi corazón)_

**_From this day on_**

_(Desde este día en adelante)_

**_Now and forever more_**

_(Ahora y por siempre)_

_Dicen que la muerte nos separa. Que al morir toda unión se romperá. De alguna manera quizás tengan razón. Físicamente ya no estaré ahí para acompañarte_

_Quizá te llegue a faltar en algún momento de tu vida. Son cosas inevitables que no podemos ni predecir ni parar. Es parte de nuestra vida. Donde surge una nueva, llega el turno de morir de otra. Y todos llegamos a cumplir algo. Si ya lo hicimos, ya es tiempo de retirarnos. Pero no dudes que seguiré estando junto a ti. Cada vez que me recuerdes estaré contigo. Y siempre te estaré observando, viendo las travesuras que hagas y cuidando cada paso que des. _

**_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know_**

_(No los escuches, porque qué saben ellos)_

**_We need each other, to have and to hold_**

_(Necesitamos del otro, estar juntos y apoyarnos)_

**_They'll see in time, I know_**

_(Lo verán con el tiempo, lo sé)_

_Recuerda que los amigos siempre están ahí para apoyarnos. Cuando ya no estemos, apóyate en ellos como lo hacías con nosotros. Sé perfectamente que tus amigos estarán contigo siempre, ayudándote en lo que puedan. Siempre escúchalos. Los problemas entre amigos nacen al no querer ceder nuestro punto de vista. Al no querer escuchar las razones que el otro tiene. Y las peleas que se generan por aquello no son divertidas. Porque un amigo verdadero forma parte de ti, así como tú formas parte de él. Te brindaremos todo el apoyo que necesites cuando tus acciones vayan por buen camino. Y en el camino no estarás solo porque tus amigos irán acompañándote junto a nosotros._

**_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_**

_(Cuando el destino te llame, debes ser fuerte)_

**_I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on_**

_(Puede ser que no esté contigo, pero conseguirás seguir adelante)_

**_They'll see in time, I know_**

_(Verán con el tiempo, lo sé)_

_Debes ser fuerte a la hora de la partida. Pero el ser fuerte no impide que las lágrimas salgan a flote. No las impidas. No hay de que avergonzarse. Eres tú el que se siente sólo o tiene algún problema. Que llores no va a querer decir que eres menos fuerte. Las lágrimas sólo representan lo que sentimos, ya sea alegría o pena. No falta de fortaleza o madurez. Pero tampoco debes dejar que la pena oscurezca tu camino. Debes seguir adelante, luchando por aquello que quieres._

**_We'll show them together _**

_(Les mostraremos juntos)_

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart_**

_(Porque estarás en mi corazón)_

**_I believe, you'll be in my heart_**

_(Confío en que estarás en mi corazón)_

**_I'll be there from this day on_**

_(Estaré allí desde este día y en adelante)_

**_Now and forever more_**

_(Ahora y por siempre)_

**_You'll be in my heart_**

_(Estarás en mi corazón)_

**_No matter what they say_**

_(No importa lo que digan)_

**_you'll be here in my heart, always_**

_(Estarás en mi corazón, siempre)_

**_Always..._**

_(Siempre...)_

****

_Recuerda que siempre estaré en tu corazón. El cariño que sientes hacia alguien no se olvida a pesar de que te alejes de aquella persona. El vínculo permanece ahí, guardado en lo profundo de nuestro corazón como un tesoro. Las palabras que te quiera decir las escucharás siempre que creas en ello, en aquel hilo invisible que nos une y que nos permite estar cerca._

****

**_I'll be with you_**

_(Yo estaré contigo)_

**_I'll be there for you, always_**

_(Estaré allí  para ti, siempre)_

**_Always and always_**

_(Simpre y por simpre)_

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

_(Sólo mira a tu lado)_

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

_(Sólo mira a tu lado)_

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

_(Sólo mira a tu lado)_

**_I'll be there always_**

_(Yo estaré allí siempre)_

_Quizás nadie llegue a comprender la relación entre nosotros. Pero si yo llego a faltar, sólo mira hacia las estrellas, y desde ahí te estaré acompañando. Mira en el momento que desees, porque yo estaré contigo siempre. Recuérdalo siempre, hijo. Yo creo en ello y sé que es algo real. Mi padre me lo dijo cuando pequeño. Y ahora yo te lo digo a ti. Las estrellas serán el balcón desde el cual te observaré._

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- ¿Cuándo la escribió?- sus ojos miraban fijamente aquella carta, anhelando que aquella promesa estuviera siempre presente

- Unos meses antes de que nacieras- Sirius le sonrió comprensivo a su ahijado- y la continuó escribiendo cuando tenías dos meses

- ¿Y por qué la tienes tú?

- James presentía que algo sucedería. Algo que lo iba a mantener alejado de ti-

- Está inconclusa

- Mantuvo la esperanza hasta último momento de que él estaría para entregártela y decirte lo que le faltó escribir- recordó con melancolía Sirius- Me la entregó momentos antes de que se llevara a cabo el _Fidelio. Y me dijo que si él no estaba allí, y tú te sentías sólo, te la entregara, para que recuerdes que estás equivocado-_

- Ahora sé que siempre estará ahí, para mí. Creía que estaba totalmente solo, pero él está conmigo.

- Claro que sí, siempre estará ahí, no te dejará. Como tampoco lo hará tu madre.

Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, en una especie de abrazo. Y ahijado y padrino siguieron mirando las estrellas desde la entrada del Castillo de Hogwarts, recordando aquella promesa que James les hiciera a través de la carta.

_"Sólo mira las estrellas y ahí estaré"_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a todos_

_Vannet_


	2. Nota de la Autora

**_Respuesta a los reviews:_**

**_Nury:_**_ Gracias… a mi igual me dan penita, y esta canción me da más penita todavía buaaa TOT_

**_Elizabeth Potter: _**_Gracias, muchas gracias. _

_*Las respuestas son cortitas. No estoy inspirada para contestar mucho ¬¬, sólo agradezco mucho a quienes lo leyeron y dejaron mensajes*_

_Vannet___

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_ 


End file.
